


Say What Now?

by ladydragon76



Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [18]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Prompt = Roddy/Thunderclash (established): please tell me you didn’t just say that.





	Say What Now?

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
**Series: ** Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits  
**Rating: ** NC-17  
**Characters: ** Rodimus/Thunderclash  
**Warnings: ** Sticky  
**Notes: ** A prompt from one of my Jabber Bug Patrons. <3

Rodimus arched his back into the pleasure. "Oh, Primus, Clash! There! Right there! Oh frag! Oh, Primus! Oh... oh..." Oh, he was close. Almost... A bit more...

Thunderclash moaned a low note and rocked himself as deep as Rodimus' valve would allow him to go. "I'm going to shove my sparkling right into your forge."

"What?!" Rodimus yelped, his charge deflating like a balloon released without first being tied off. Thunderclash had been talking more all night, making lots of awesome sounds. It was hot. So hot. Rodimus definitely got off on hearing how sexy he was, and how perfect his valve felt, and how every sound he made drove Thunderclash mad with desire. Really damn hot. But... _what_?!

"Uh..." Thunderclash had stopped when Rodimus froze, and now they stared at each other.

"Please tell me you didn't just say that."

Thunderclash's face went copper as energon rushed to it, and his gaze flitted off to the side. "Not sexy?"

A laugh barked out of Rodimus, and then he couldn't stop giggling. "No! No, don't move!" he cried and grasped Thunderclash with his arms and legs. "I'm not... Ok, yeah, I'm totally laughing at you, but it's just that you're so perfect all the time, and that was _not_ perfect."

"I would adore having a sparkling with you," Thunderclash murmured, gaze still locked on the wall across the room, but he wasn't trying to escape Rodimus anymore.

"Yeah. And ok, I grant you that's sweet as hell, but, sugarspark, that is _not_ the kind of thing you say to a mech right before he overloads. At least not if we haven't talked about it before." Rodimus snickered and captured Thunderclash's face between his hands, pulling until the big mech gave in and looked down at him. "Primus, I love you, ya sap. Now can you please get me off so we can talk about this whole sparkling thing without our processors lust-soaked?"

"Talk about?" Thunderclash asked, optics brightening and field flaring.

"Yeah-" Rodimus began, but apparently that was enough for Thunderclash because his hips rolled back then dove into a rhythm meant to get Rodimus exactly where he needed to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my post here on DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) for more info on me and what I'm up to!


End file.
